Los Trillizos Fazbear
by MR.Fxncy-Pxnts
Summary: FNAF X Lectora — "Freddy, arrogante, atrevido y con la educación por el suelo. Frederick, alegre, divertido y siempre sonriente. Y Golden, tímido, pero muy amable y tierno. Y sinceramente, los tres me tienen estrenada y confundida. Y totalmente loca."
1. Sipnosis

¡Joder, todo esto era un enredo! ¡Un problema que confundía mi cerebro! No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer al respecto.

Me presento, soy _ Smith, y vivo junto a mis hermanos Fritz y Mike en mi casa. Ah claro, mi casa queda en Texas, al sur de Estados Unidos. Soy una chica cualquiera, que el único objetivo que tengo a mis 16 años es completar satisfactoriamente mis estudios, y así pasar de año y terminar la preparatoria, para así cumplir mi sueño y conseguir una beca para Berkley, y estudiar mi carrera soñada, Música. Así es, la música era mi vida, mi pasión, y no la cambiaría por nada. Otra cosa muy importante para mí eran mis hermanos. Desde la muerte de nuestros padres, dependiamos el uno del otro. Aunque Mike era el mayor, teniendo 23 años de edad, luego le seguía Fritz con 19 años. Y por último estaba yo. Ambos trabajaban como guardias de seguridad en distintos lugares, ya que con ese dinero nos manteníamos. Yo trato de hacer cosas simples para ganar dinero, como pasear perros, trabajar de niñera, etc. Con ese dinero nos era suficiente, además de la herencia que nuestros difuntos parientes nos habían dejado, de la cual recibíamos una pensión mensual.

Y así era mi vida, hasta que entré este año a mi penúltimo año de preparatoria. Yo en sabía que iba a ser normal, y sin inconvenientes, pasándola bomba con mis amigos Bonnie y Chica. Pero cuando esos tres chicos entraron, no me imaginaba lo equivocada que estaba.

* * *

**_MIS BABUS :'D Aquí su adorada Adri reportándose con una nueva historia uvu. La verdad es que me encantó la idea, y al tiro la escribí antes de que se me olvide. Y aquí se las traigo :'D Además, esta ya la he tenido un tiempo publicada en Wattpad, y la quise subir aquí uvu_**

**_Voy a publicar al tiro lo que ya tengo en Wattpad , y después actualizaré normalmente ;)_**


	2. ¿Alumnos Nuevos?

_**Disclamer : Los personajes de FNAF no me pertenecen, ni las versiones humanizadas ya que estas son de distintos artistas de DeviantArt/Tumblr**_

* * *

— Psst, _...

— No jodas Fritz, déjame dormir... — Mumuré mientras le daba la espalda a mi hermano. Él recién había llegado del trabajo, el cual no era muy lejano, por eso recién eran las 6:30 am, y el salía del trabajo a las 6:00 am.

— Sí jodo. — Él me abrió los ojos a la fuerza, y yo con esfuerzo trataba de cerrarlos. Dios, ¡Qué irritante! —¡DESPIERTA! — Gritó en mi cara, haciéndome sobre saltar.

— Okey, Okey... — Dije fastidiada, y después me levanté de la cama y murmurar insultos a tu hermano.

Este se retiró de la habitación ante mi asesina mirada. El de cabello castaño oscuro cerró la puerta al irse, para así dejarme vestir. Aunque claro, primero me bañé, y luego me vestí. Me puse algo casual: Una playera blanca con una carita feliz, unos Jeans negros y un sweater azul, junto a unas Converse negras. Fui al baño peinar mi cabello, y así ya estuve lista para mi primer día del penúltimo año de preparatoria. Salí del baño y tomé tu bolso, el cual me cruzé en el hombro. Revisé si tenía todo lo necesario, y al tenerlo, cerré el bolso y me dirijí al primer piso de mi casa. Fui a la cocina, y me encontré con mis dos hermanos desayunando en la mesa.

— Buenos días. — Saludé con una sonrisa, para luego sentarme en la mesa. Fritz había hecho de desayuno unos huevos y tocino, y había pan tostado. Tomé el tenedor, y comencé a comer.

— ¿Emocionada? — Preguntó Mike, mirándome con una leve sonrisa. Asentí con una sonrisa que demostraba mi emoción y alegría.

— Es bueno ver a mis amigos de nuevo. Ya sabes, Bonnie se fue a Nueva York de vacaciones, y Chica a México. — Me encogí de hombros al recordar las aburridas vacaciones de verano que pasé.

— Sí lo sé, _, te pasaste quejando de eso TODAS las vacaciones de verano — Murmuró alzado una ceja.

— Um... perdón — Murmuré haciendo una voz inocente, para después dedicarle una sonrisa al mayor. Sonó el timbre, lo cual te indicaba que mi mejor amigo había llegado a recogerme, ya que iríamos al instituto juntos. Terminé lo poco de desayuno que me quedaba de un bocado. Me despedí de Fritz y Mike, y salí de allí lo más rápido posible.

— Holi. — Saludé a Bonnie, el cual respondió de la misma manera, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué tal pasaste en las vacaciones? — Preguntó el pelimorado sonriente, a lo que respondí bufando. — No muy bien ¿Eh?

— Claro que no. Quedarse en Texas no es la gran cosa, y tú te callas porque fuiste a Nueva York. — Le dije dándole un golpesito en el hombro de broma.

Caminamos hacia el instituto hablando de distintas cosas, riendo de algunas cosas. Técnicamente me estaba contando como fue la ciudad a la que fue de vacaciones. Dijo que era muy bonita, y que quería ir conmigo algún día. Tan tierno él.

Llegamos al gran establecimiento, entrando en este como lo hemos hecho los últimos dos años, aunque ahora serán tres. Nos dirigimos a la sala que se nos indicó, entrando en esta. Nos encontramos con la rubia de Chica, a la cual saludamos muy animados. Nos dimos un abrazo grupal, al cual se unió de repente Foxy. Ni avisó el muy pendejo, casi me da un ataque.

— Los extrañé — Dije muy melosa, ya separandonos del abrazo.

— Nosotros también — Respondieron sonrientes.

Seguimos hablando de distintos temas, viendo como poco a poco el salón se iba llenando con más gente. Era extraño, porque todos estaban hablando de un tema en específico. O sea, siempre había alguien que hablaba de los chicos nuevos, pero ahora estaban hablando de ellos toda la clase.

— Oigan, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por los chicos nuevos? — Pregunté curiosa.

— Pues... — Comenzó Foxy. — Se supone que son tres, y que son hermanos. Y Qu además, son de una familia adinerada o que sé yo... Fazbear o algo así.

— ¿Cómo los dueños la pizzería? — Él asintió. — Con razón...

El timbre sonó, indicando que ya era hora de empezar las clases. Todos nos sentamos en nuestros puestos elegidos. Yo al lado de Chica, y al frente, Bonnie al lado de Foxy. Estábamos a tres puestos de la pizarra.

— Buenos días chicos... — Saludó el profesor Fitzgerald. Él era algo joven para ser profesor, ya que no superaba los 25, pero da igual. Era muy simpático. — Espero sepan que tenemos alumnos nuevos. Ellos son tres hermanos. Y vienen de Nueva Jersey. Pasen chicos. — Indicó el profesor, haciendo que entren tres chicos.

Se notaba que eran hermanos, ya que eran muy parecidos.

— Este es Golden. — Presentó al más alto, quien era rubio y de piel algo bronceada. Tenía pecas, pero esa era algo que compartía con sus otros hermanos. —Él es Freddy — Presentó al mediano, que era castaño oscuro, y de piel morena, con algo de barba en el mentón y ojos azules. Reí al escuchar a varias chicas suspirar. — Y él es Frederick. — Señaló al más bajo, quien era de tez blanca, pelo castaño claro medianamente rojizo, y ojos celestes más claros que los del moreno. — Espero los reciban bien. Chicos, sientense donde quieran en los puestos vacíos.

Ay, menos mal que Chica se estaba sentando al lado mío.

— No celebres, que atrás nuestro hay uno vacío. — Dijo señalando el puesto de atrás.

— Nah, eso me da lo mismo. — Dije encogiéndome de hombros, para así sacar el libro y comenzar con la clase.

Ya estábamos a media clase de matemáticas, repasando contenidos del año pasado. Sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro, por lo que giré mi cabeza levemente, encontrándome con uno de los chicos nuevos. Golden, si no me equivoco.

— Disculpa, eh... ¿Tienes sacapuntas? — Preguntó con una tímida sonrisa, a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza y le presté mi sacapuntas. Lo usó, y luego me volvió a toca el hombro. — Gracias. — Dijo devolviéndomelo.

La clase transcurrió normalmente hasta que sonó el timbre. Todos guardamos nuestras cosas, y sacamos nuestros snacks.

— Es gracioso que sus hermanos estén e la misma clase que ustedes y ni se miren. — Dije observando a los hermanos de mis amigos, quienes estaban igual o más locos que nosotros. Y reí al verlos conversar con el chico nuevo, Frederick.

— Pa' que. — Dijo Foxy encogiéndose de hombros y dando una mascada a su sándwich. Casi todas las féminas hormonales de la clase, de las cuales no soy parte, estaban hablando con Freddy. Miré a el rubio, y me extrañé al verlo algo solo.

— Oigan, ¿Y si vamos a hablar con él? — Pregunté a mis amigos, señalando al pecoso. Ellos asintieron con una sonrisa.

— Hola. — Dije yo sentandome en mi puesto, ya que estaba atrás mío sentado. — Yo soy _, un gusto. — Él me miró por unos segundos, y luego sonrió levemente. Nos hizo un gesto con la mano, y así comenzamos a conversar de distintas cosas.

Creo que con Golden me llevaré muy bien.


	3. Fastidioso

_**Holiwis.**_

_**Disclamer : Los personajes de FNAF no me pertenecen, ni las versiones humanizadas ya que estas son de Bluemoon.**_

* * *

Ya había llegado la hora de almuerzo, por lo que nos encontrábamos en el comedor. Estaba repleto de alumnos, y el ruido de las personas hablando inundaba el ambiente.

Nosotros nos encontrábamos en una mesa cualquiera. No estaba apartada ni nada. Más bien, estaba como en el centro. Y con los chicos, hablábamos de distintas cosas.

— Entonces, Goldy... Cuentanos más sobre ti. — Dijo Foxy mientras daba una mascada a su hamburguesa.

— Pues... — Se encogió de hombros. — No tengo mucho que decir... Soy algo tímido. No le caigo muy bien a la gente, y soy muy hambriento. — Murmuró él mientras movía la comida en su plato con el tenedor.

— ¿Cómo es eso de qué no le caes muy bien a la gente? — Pregunté frunciendo el ceño. — Si eres muy amable...

— Mi hermano, Freddy, me utilizaba como amenaza. Ya sabes, por mi apariencia intimidante. Y eso, hizo que la gente se asustara de mi... La mayoría.

Me sentí mal al ver su afligido rostro. Se notaba que no la pasó bien cuando su hermano le hacía eso. Miré a Bonnie, quien también miraba al rubio algo apenado.

— Hey, Goldy... — Dije tocando su hombro para captar su atención. Él me miró con sus ojos de oscura iris. — Aquí no pasará eso. Tu apariencia es de un chico rudo, pero ¿Sabes? Eres más tierno de lo que piensas.

Le dedique una sonrisa, y él, se ruborizó levemente, aunque me devolvió una leve sonrisa.

— Oye, Goldy, ¿Conquistando chicas sin mi permiso?

¿Qué?

Todos miramos hacia donde provenía la voz. Y nos encontramos con el Fazbear de cabello castaño oscuro. Sí, ese que tenía la pinta de ser un playboy total.

— N-no estoy conquistando... _ es solo mi amiga...

— ¿_? — El de iris azulada me miró. La manera en que me observó me hizo sentir algo incómoda. Pero me desconcertó la sonrisa socarrona que en su rostro se formó. — Querrás decir lindura.

Fruncí el ceño, tratando de no sonrojarme con su halago. Pero es que cualquiera lo haría viniendo de alguien tan guapo como... ¿Freddy? Creo que así se llamaba.

Pero por experiencia sé que no hay que dejarse hacer por un playboy, por el mismo hecho de ser playboy.

— Gracias por el halago Freddy, pero nadie pidió tu presencia aquí. — Dije cruzandome de brazos.

Escuché una conocida risita proveniente de mi lado, por lo que le pegué con mi pie en la rodilla a Bonnie, quien cesó sus leves carcajadas al sentir el dolor, encogiéndose en el asiento para sobar su rodilla. Sonreí levemente ante esa escena.

Pero mi sonrisa se borró al verlo sentarse junto a nosotros. Más bien, junto a Chica, en frente mío. Ella bufó rodando los ojos. La rubia y yo compartíamos el mismo odio hacia los chicos creídos como el castaño.

Goldy se encogió de hombros, susurrando un "Perdón". Yo le acaricié el brazo, como diciéndole "Tranquilo."

Aunque me hubiera encantado agregar "No es tu culpa que tu hermano haya salido cabeza dura que no sabe captar instrucciones."

— Y bien preciosa, ¿Cómo conociste a este gigante? — Preguntó el moreno, sin borrar esa sonrisa de intento de galán de su cara.

— Ignoraré tu intento de halago, para así contestar tu pregunta. — Ví a Foxy reír, aunque frunció el ceño cuando el de pecas, sin permiso, le sacó una de sus galletas. — Pues en el receso de la mañana, mientras todas las chicas que se andaban mojando por ti trataban de cortejarte, yo me fijé en Goldy. Y pues como nadie le hablaba, decidí hacerlo yo.

Él alzó una ceja al ver que Goldy sonreía levemente y se ruborizaba.

— Entiendo... — Apoyó su codo derecho en la mesa, para apoyar su cabeza en su mano. — Pero, ¿Eso significa que no logré hacer que te mojes por mí?

— Freddy, ¿Podrías dejarnos en paz?

El nombrado dirigió su mirada al rubio, quien se encontraba mirándole sin expresión alguna. Al parecer se asustó, porque se levantó de su lugar de inmediato. Claro, no sin antes mirarme y guiñarme el ojo.

Cuando ya se fue, Bonnie y Foxy se partieron de risa. Chica se les unió. Goldy y yo les miramos confundidos a ese trio de retrasados, preguntándonos que mosca les picó.

— Joder, el playboy quiere contigo...— Dijo Bonnie entre risas, ganándose un pedazo de carne en el ojo.

— El playboy siempre quiere con todas. ¿Se te olvida cerebro de conejo?

— Hey, ya te he dicho que no te burles de mis dientes. — Esta vez la que rió fue yo, y quien se ganó un golpe fue Foxy por andar riéndose como la hiena del rey León.

— Disculpen a Freddy... — Escuché al rubio decir. — Sé que es algo insoportable, pero puede llegar a ser muy amable. Se los digo enserio.

— Con tal de que no se sobrepase conmigo, todo bien... — Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

No pudimos seguir hablando, ya que escuchamos ese agudo y rompe tímpanos sonido de los micrófonos, indicando que hablaría el director por medio del parlante.

— Buenas tardes queridos alumnos... — Se escuchó su distorsionada voz gracias al parlante. — Me complace tenerlos de vuelta. Me he enterado que han llegado varios alumnos nuevos, pero quiero hablar de otro tema. Me gustaría recordarles que-

— Si no vienen al menos 20 alumnos al equipo de fútbol americano, me desquitaré con todos ustedes en la clase de educación física.

— Vincent, te he dicho que no me interrumpas mientras hablo. — Mientras nosotros reíamos, el mayor carraspeo. — Como decía, quisiera hablar sobre los talleres extra-

— ¡Vengan al puto taller de manualidades! — Escuché decir al señor Puppet.

—¡No uses ese vocabulario! ¡Además, todos prefieren el taller de dibujo de Jeremy!

El comedor estaba lleno de risas por la divertida escena que se escuchaba. Ya nos imaginamos a todos los profesores peleándose por el micrófono en la oficina del señor Scott.

— ¡Ya basta pendejos! — Escuchamos nuevamente ese sonido ensordecedor, y después un golpe seco. — Y pues eso niños. Espero que varios de ustedes vayan a talleres y no sean flojos como el pu- amable señor Vincent.

— ¡Oye!

— Tengan un lindo día.

Y la transmisión se cortó.

Todos en la mesa nos quedamos en silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por Goldy.

— ¿Ellos...? — Señaló uno de los parlantes. Yo asentí.

— Sí.

— Totalmente. — Agregó Bonnie.

— Es más que obvio. — Afirmó también Foxy.

— Todos lo saben. — Se unió Chica.

Goldy alzó una ceja, luego se encogió de hombros para terminar su almuerzo, lo cual también hicimos el resto.

Cuando acabamos, nos levantamos del asiento. Fuimos a dejar las bandejas a su lugar, y fuimos caminando juntos hacia el salón.

Y en medio del pasillo, me sentí muy observada, por lo que giré mi rostro. Fruncí el ceño.

Esa sonrisa de egocentrismo me comenzaba a fastidiar.

* * *

_**Al menos ya conocieron a Freddy lel (?).**_

_**El próximo tendrá a Frederick :'D Aunque creo que nadie lo quiere :'v**_

_**Pos weno, espero les haya gustado uvu Esto es lo que llevo en Wattpad, así que sean algo pacientes por el nuevo capítulo ya que ando de viaje uvu**_

_**Nos vemos :3**_


	4. Sonrisitas

_**Nya nya nya (?).**_

_**Otro capítulo ftw, la mitad escrito en el baño (No pregunten porque pasé 1 hora en el baño). Y perdonen la demora, mi cerebro está seco, y el inicio de clases no ayuda ;v;**_

_**Es gracioso como en las estadísticas de fans por animatronic, Toy Freddy tiene 1.04% lel. Nadie lo quiere a mi bebé :'v**_

_**Disclamer: Los personajes de FNAF no me pertenecen, ni las versiones humanizadas, ya que pertenecen a Scott Cawthon y a Bluemoon respectivamente.**_

* * *

Otra semana más en el instituto. Recién empezaba y ya le comenzaba a odiar. Y no era necesariamente por la tarea como cualquier persona haría, sino que por algo más personal.

Freddy, a parte de querer hacerme la vida imposible, hizo que otras personas me hagan la vida imposible. Es fácil de adivinar. ¿Recuerdan que dije que es el típico playboy que anda con la mitad de las féminas del instituto detrás de él? Pues bueno, digamos que a varias de estas féminas no les gusta mucho la idea que sea una de las que obtiene más atención por parte de este. Y sí, una de las. Ya ven que hay unas cuatro más que sufren de mi problema, o bueno, ellas no lo toman un problema. Más bien, como suerte.

Ya las quiero ver cuando Freddy las deseche como simples trapos.

— Hey _… — Giré mi cabeza, para encontrarme con Bonnie, quien me miraba algo preocupado. — ¿Todo bien? Te veo algo distante...— Dijo tocando mi hombro. Yo le sonreí.

— Tranquilo, solo estoy pensando...— Suspiré al finalizar la oración. Él hizo lo mismo, aunque lo hizo con una sonrisa un tanto preocupada.

— ¿Pensando sobre... ? — Preguntó apoyándose en el casillero de al lado y al ando una ceja, mientras que yo abría el mío.

— No sé... ¿Freddy? — Metí mi mano en el casillero, para sacar lo que buscaba. Al encontrar mi lapicera, la tomé. Y antes de que el pelimorado hiciera alguna cara insinuando algo, aclaré. — Es que el maldito me está haciendo la vida imposible.

— ¿Te coquetea mucho? — Preguntó mientras trataba de no reír.

— Sí... — Rodé los ojos. — Si no fuera porque Goldy interviene, de seguro ya me hubiera manoseado entera.

Bonnie no pudo más, y estalló en carcajadas, ganándose una mirada que carecía de simpatía de mi parte, aunque se detuvo al notar que todos le miraban. Esta vez yo solté una risita al notar el rubor en sus mejillas de la vergüenza que le dio.

— Pero, bueno, a parte de eso. — Dije sacando las cosas para la clase de Química avanzada, y guardándolas en mi bolso. — Todas las que andan detrás de él se la agarran conmigo, por llamar su atención. — Exclamé cerrando el casillero. — Ese idiota me está haciendo la vida imposible...

— Sí, pero sabes que está muy bueno. — Insistió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Bonnie, sabes que eso no ayuda. — Refuté caminando por el pasillo, bufando, antes de ahogarme con mi propia toz. Dios, odiaba enfermarme. Y de todas maneras Mike me obligó a asistir. Joder.

— Okey, lo sé, pero no creo que sea taaaaan malo... — Le miré alzando una ceja mientras giraba a la derecha, señalando hacia donde estaba el mismo del que hablábamos besándose con la más puta de la clase en ese mismo corredor al que me dirigía. — Oh, ahora me retracto.

— Gracias. — Dije mientras él se detenía en su casillero, para así sacar la tarea, el cuaderno y el libro para su clase, distinta a la mía, siendo de Historia.

— ¿Y aún así te anda coqueteando descaradamente? — Asentí. — Qué hijo de puta.

Rodé los ojos, y al ya tener sus cosas en mano, cerró la taquilla y se dio vuelta, para así comenzar a caminar hacia el salón de su clase, que quedaba a camino de la mía. La diferencia es que él empezaba en unos minutos, yo tenía una media hora más libre.

— Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué te parece si-

No entendí porque detuvo su oración hasta que un segundo después, choqué con alguien. Y ese alguien era definitivamente más alto que yo.

— Eh, ¿Estás bien? — Escuché a su suave voz preguntar.

Alcé la mirada, y solo pude pensar en por qué a mi, o lo grande que ha de ser mi suerte.

Sabía que faltaba el otro Fazbear.

— U-uhm... Sí, estoy bien... — Contesté algo aturdida y con la voz algo rara por la congestión. Seré sincera. ¿Acaso todos en esa familia eran igual de atractivos?

— Me alegro... — Contestó rascándose la nuca algo apenado. — Perdona, andaba algo... distraído.

Golpeé a Bonnie disimuladamente, ya que estaba ahogándose la risa.

— No te preocupes, fue culpa de este que no te vi... — Señalé a Bonnie.

— ¿Mi culpa? ¡Sólo estaba hablándote! — Exclamó el de mirada carmín haciendo un puchero.

— Exacto.

Escuché la risa del Fazbear, captando mi atención. Sigo sin entender que le ven tanto a Freddy. O sea, sus dos hermanos eran igual de lindos, y hasta mil veces más tiernos. Pero joder, este chico es guapísimo y tierno a la vez.

— Tú eres la amiga de Goldy, _ ¿Verdad? — Preguntó guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de color beige. Asentí energeticamente. — Él me ha contado sobre ti. Y sin duda alguna, tú eres el hermano de Bobby.

— ¿Eres amigo del marica ese? — El castaño asintió con una sonrisa. — ¿Cómo soportas a ese engendro? — Ante el apodo de "Engendro", el ojos celestes rió.

Para. De. Hacer. Eso.

— Fácil. Los hermanos no se soportan entre sí, pero entre amigos sí. — Explicó encogiéndose de hombros y riendo. Su risa estaba matándome internamente.

— Perdona, pero... ¿Cual era tu nombre? Es que no me acuerdo... — Dije mirando hacia un lado, tratando de evitar su alegre y contagiosa sonrisa.

— Frederick. Freddie. Frede. Fredericksito. Osito colorado. Sonrisitas, este dado por Freddy. Rosadito, también dado por Freddy. Whatever. — Reí ante tal presentación. Era la primera vez que alguien me decía su nombre y todos sus motes, y además fue algo gracioso la rapidez con la que habló. — Pero dime como quieras.

— ¿Qué tienes de "Rosadito"? — Preguntó Bonnie entre pequeñas risas.

Frederick señaló sus mejillas, y su camisa a de tonalidad rosada sobre su playera blanca. Los tres reímos. Aunque nuestra risa se detuvo ante el sonido del timbre.

— Mierda, la clase va a empezar. — Dijo Bonnie haciendo una mueca. — Los dejo, que sino el profesor nos va a matar. ¡Hasta luego _!

Me despedí con la mano del de cabello morado, al igual que Frede hizo. Al ya estar lejos el chico, el castaño claro vio su reloj.

— Hey, tienes Química ¿No? — Preguntó mientras arreglaba unos mechones de su cabello.

— Sí, empieza en media hora... — Contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

— Rayos, te quedarás sola... — Le miré algo confundida. — A esta hora todavía hay batidos en la cafetería, pero yo tengo Física en veinte minutos ¿De todas maneras quieres ir a por uno? — Preguntó sonriente, señalando el pasillo por el que había que ir al lugar.

Pestañeé un par de veces, incrédula. O sea, nadie me había invitado a algo así antes. Y el hecho de que la primera vez sea con alguien como Frederick, era algo que debía agradecer.

— Si no quieres está bien, pero realmente quiero pasar un rato contigo porque pareces simpática y me gustaría conocerte y- — Mi risa hizo que detuviera sus palabras instantáneamente. Y es que cuando habla tan rápido, no puedo evitar pensar lo divertido que es. Y tierno. — ¿De qué te ríes? — Preguntó alzando una ceja, aunque él tampoco pudo evitar reír.

— Me parece divertido el que hables así de rápido — Respondí, jadeando por la falta de aire al reír. — Pero sí, suena bien unos batidos.

— ¡Genial!

— ¿Qué es genial?

No jodas.

Frede borró su sonrisa instantáneamente, viendo al moreno, quien estaba parado al lado de nosotros, sonriendo MUY falsamente.

— Nada que te incumba, Freddy. — El castaño claro frunció el ceño al escuchar reír al de ojos azules.

Yo no pude evitar roar los ojos y maldecir para mis adentros. Ya decía yo que Freddy no había venido a joderme la vida.

— Déjanos en paz ¿Si? — Le dije fastidiada. Y antes de que dijera algo, tomé al más bajo de los dos, y me lo llevé hacia el pasillo que me llevaba a la cafetería.

Sentí la mirada de Freddy a mis espaldas, pero no volteé.

— ¿Sabes? No odio a Freddy, pero realmente me estresa cuando se comporta así. — Me dijo cuando ya estábamos caminando por el pasillo hacia el lugar.

— ¿Así como? — Pregunté alzando una ceja. El suspiró.

— Verás, he sido testigo de alguna que otra discusión en casa. Y es sobre ti. Lo que pasa es que Freddy, por puro sacar de quicio al pequeño Goldy, empieza a hablar de ti... Obscenamente — Fruncí el ceño ante eso. — Y pues, termina siendo un caos. Y la verdad es que realmente te tiene ganas, y como ves, uno no puede hablar contigo sin que llegue el idiota ese.

— Ni que lo digas... — Bufé recordando los momentos en que el estúpido interrumpía cualquier momento.

— No te dejes ¿Vale? — Me dijo mientras entrábamos a la cafetería. — Puede parecerte muy apuesto, pero créeme, han habido tantas mujeres en su cama, que de seguro su basurero está lleno de condones usados

— ¡Iugh! — Exclamé asqueada. Imaginar eso fue realmente desagradable.

Frede rió, y me revolvió el cabello, para así guiarme hasta una mesa. Me senté ahí, y el solo se agachó para hablarme.

— ¿De qué quieres tu batido?

— Um... ¡De chocolate! — Dije golpeando la mesa emocionada. El chocolate es vida, el chocolate es amor.

Como siempre, soltó una de sus tiernas risas, y asintió, para luego caminar a pedir el batido.

Saqué mi móvil para esperar. Empecé a ver cualquier cosa que me interesara en Facebook, luego revisé una que otra cosa como Tumblr o Twitter. Reí con alguna que otra publicación, y al ver al más alto caminar hacia mí, guardé el celular en mi bolsillo como de costumbre. Frede, me entregó el refresco, y se sentó frente a mí sonriente.

— Bueno _, quisiera saber más sobre ti... Pareces alguien simpática, según lo dicho por mi hermano pequeño. Aclaro que fueron dos minutos. — Ambos reímos ante la "Gran" diferencia de edad.

— Pues... ¿Por donde empiezo?

Su sonrisa me comenzaba a poner idiota, joder,

— Por lo que sea, señorita Schmidt.

— Pues, tengo dos hermanos...

* * *

_**Capítulo corto, perdón ;-; Las clases no me dan el tiempo, y ahora solo me dan la tablet por cierto tiempo ;-; Es horrible :'v *C pega un tiro***_

_**La continuación no sé si estará pronto, pero trataré de no pausarla, realmente me enojaria conmigo misma :v**_

_**Y eso, nos vemos ;)**_


	5. Desafíame

**_Oa :0 Pos empezaré actualizando por este, que es el que menos me demoro escribiendo uvu Y adivinen que..._**

**_¡Narra nuestro oso preferido pero puto! ¡Freddy! :D Y pos... No sé, lo jamoneo uvu_**

* * *

**_Narra Freddy_**

Esto debía de ser una broma. Una muy pesada broma.

¿Qué hacía Frederick con _? ¿Acaso él también pensaba meterse en mi camino? Y una mierda.

\- Freddy, ¿Qué pasó primor? ¿Por qué te detuviste? Estabas yendo de maravilla. - Miré de soslayo a la chica con la que me estaba besando antes.

Esta me estaba acariciando el cabello, tratando de hacer que vuelva a besarle. Pero mi vista no podía apartarse de _, a lo que la castaña... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Betty? Bah, lo que sea. El punto es que se dió cuenta que lo único que podía ver era a la muchacha de apellido Schmidt, por lo que, indignada, me empujó, y, no presté mucha atención a lo que dijo. Seguramente era el típico "No puedo creer que mires a ella cuando estas conmigo." Aja sí. Mañana de seguro se besuquea en este mismo lugar con otro.

Todos me miraron, pero yo los ignoré. Volví mi vista hacia mi hermano y la linda chica que se encontraba junto a este. Fruncí mi ceño. Esto no era para nada divertido.

No podía aguantar el que ese maldito cariñosito le haga reír, y no le aparte. ¿Por qué siempre era mi a quien rechazaba? Yo podía hacerla sonreír de la misma manera. Incluso podía sacarle mejores sonrisas, sonrisa... Lujuriosas.

Já.

\- A quien engaño... - Murmuré para mi mismo, negando con la cabeza. Luego, decidí ir hacia donde ambos estaban. No permitiría que ella prefiera a Frederick que a mí.

Traté de ser lo más cauteloso posible al acercarme. No quería interrumpir su "Animada" charla.

Ví como _ reía. Y no sarcasticamente como lo hace conmigo.

Una risa verdadera.

¿Qué tenían él o Goldy que no tenia yo? ¡Todas caían ante mí! ¡Todas! No podía creer que una chica como cualquier otra a simple vista, puede resistirse a mis encantos. Bueno, no resistirse. Sino que rechazarlos rotundamente.

\- ... ¡Genial! - Dijo el idiota emocionado.

\- ¿Qué es genial? - Pregunté, fingiendo una sonrisa. Fue forzada, muy forzada, pero nunca sonrío honestamente. Siempre es... algo socarrona mi sonrisa. Nunca es real.

Me miraron, borrando las sonrisas de sus rostros. ¿Tan desagradable era mi presencia?

Y el resto fue lo típico. Me hablaron de una manera desagradable, para deshacerse de mí. Como siempre.

Pero...

\- Déjanos en paz ¿Si?

No pude decir nada. Ella ya se había ido con él.

¿Por qué era así conmigo? Sabía que a veces me sobrepasaba con ella, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Diablos, estaba más que buena, y eso me hacía desearla. Y yo no podía resistirme a algo que deseaba.

Me revolví el pelo, mientras que soltaba un bufido, frustrado. No podía estar pasando. No de nuevo. Se supone que eso no ocurriría más.

Pero mírate, está ocurriendo de nuevo. Tus hermanos han vuelto a ser los ganadores, y tú sólo eres un fiasco.

Golpeé uno de los casilleros fuertemente, ganando la mirada de todos a mi alrededor, pero no hice más que ignorarlas. ¿Por qué me sentía así? Joder, era Freddy Fazbear, era un puto casanova con todas a sus pies. ¿Por qué por una chica ordinaria, como las demás, me sentía así? ¿Acaso era por el simple hecho de que mi hermano... bueno, hermanos, estén logrando tenerla más a su favor que conmigo?

Sí, debía ser eso. Definitivamente. Me sentía tan impotente porque ellos han vuelto a ser los mejores, los preferidos, y yo aquí, esperando a que no pueda resistirse más ante mí, y caiga como las demás, porque el que me rechace de tal manera, prefiriendo al idiota de Frederick y al autista de Golden, hiere mi ego.

Pero lo lograría.

A toda costa, haría que sea mía.

* * *

\- ¡Freddy!

Rodé los ojos, mientras soltaba un ronco bufido. Ya venía a joder el rosadito.

\- Hey ¿Tú sabes donde está mi...? - Me miró por unos momentos, algo shockeado.

Le miré alzando una ceja, tomando un trago de la cuarta lata de cerveza. Evité soltar una risa al verle fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunté fingiendo indiferencia.

\- Pensé que lo habías dejado. - Dijo algo serio, juraría que era un tono cortante.

Chasqueé la lengua. Uy, estoy tomando alcohol, oh por dios, el mundo se va a acabar.

\- Déjame solo ¿Quieres? - Dije mirando hacia otro lado, pero lo único que logré fue que se acercara a mi, y me arrebatara la lata de cerveza. - ¡Serás maldito! - Exclamé, levantándome del sofá en el que estaba sentado de forma brusca, dispuesto a darle una paliza al maricón ese.

\- ¡Es por tu bien! - Dijo, dándose la vuelta y encarandome. Obviamente yo producía más temor, ya que era más alto que él.

Reí sarcasticamente, para luego tomarle de la camisa.

\- A mi me importa una mierda mi bien, por lo que a ti te debe valer mil mierdas. - Mascullé con un tono de voz ronco e intimidante. Sonreí de lado al ver su expresión temerosa, sabiendo que mi fuerza era mayor, y que si estaba dispuesto, podía hacerle añicos ahí mismo.

\- N-no seas idiota, Freddy, claro que me importas... - Murmuró tratando de soltarse de mi agarre.

\- No demostraste lo mismo cuando te fuiste con _, dejándome como un completo idiota ahí parado. De hecho, creo que me trataste mal. - Fingí pensar. - ¡Ah sí! Me hablaste muy tiernamente, diciendo que no me incumbia.

\- ¿Estás celoso? - Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Lo estoy, y mucho. ¿Por qué? Porque siempre me ganaron en todo. Y ahora lo están volviendo a hacer. ¿Y sabes que, Frederick? No lo permitiré. Porque ella va a ser mía.

Sonreí victorioso, mientras que él fruncía el ceño. Pero mi sonrisa se borró, al sentir un cuerpo detrás mío.

-Suéltalo. - Obedecí. Sí, Frederick me tenia miedo, pero cuando Golden se ponía de tal manera, no era buena idea provocarlo. Y la actitud que tomaba, más su apariencia física, le daba un aspecto espeluznante. Luego, los roles cambiaron, y esta vez era yo quien estaba siendo tomado del cuello de la camisa.

\- Ella no será tuya. - Aclaró el rubio. - Es una de las mejores amigas que he tenido, y no permitiré que caiga bajo tu sucio juego, en el cual ella saldrá lastimada. No más Freddy. Con las otras perras has lo que se te dé la maldita gana, pero a _ no la tocas más.

Usualmente, hubiera accedido a hacer caso instantáneamente, pero esta vez no.

\- Desafíame.

Al decir esto, el rubio me quedó mirando. Yo, me solté de su agarre de manera brusca, para luego salir de ahí. Tomé la chaqueta que había dejado en el sofá, para luego salir de la casa dando un portazo.

Decidí ir a caminar, ya que estaba demasiado frustrado. No me gustaba comportarme de tal manera con Goldy, pero yo no dejaría que gracias a ellos no logre lo que me comprometí.

Después de un rato, me dio algo de hambre, por lo que quise ir a comer algo. Y ese algo fue una hamburguesa, ya que justo iba pasando frente a un Johnny Rocket's. Entré al lugar, y me senté en la barra.

Gracias a lo que sea que sea supremo, no estaba lleno como de costumbre. De hecho, apenas entré, alguien vino a atenderme. No necesité revisar el menú para pedir mi usual orden de una simple hamburguesa clásica, que incluía papas fritas junto a una Coca Cola. Esperé mi orden, y en eso, dos personas se sentaron a mi lado.

Con curiosidad, miré de soslayo a ambos, mientras que observaban el menú y pedían su comida. Eran dos chicos. Y juraba reconocer esas cabelleras roja y violeta. Después de mucho pensar, me rendí, y simplemente agradecí al mesero que me atendía al entregarme mi comida.

\- Freddy ¿No?

Giré mi rostro, encontrándome con el chico de ojos dorados. Asentí.

\- No hemos hablado antes, pero te me hacías familiar, eh... - Alargué lo último, esperando a que entienda.

\- Foxy. - Contestó él, sonriendo algo infantil. - Soy amigo de la tonta Smith. Pero no te quiero hablar de eso.

Alcé una ceja mientras mordía mi hamburguesa, comiendo un gran bocado de esta. Creo que pediré otra.

\- Verás... - Empezó él, mientras que su comida llegaba. - No sé si te interese, pero, el profesor Vincent nos encargó a los del equipo de fútbol americano tratar de conseguir más jugadores, porque somos pocos. Y me preguntaba si te interesaba.

Mientras él explicaba, pedí que me trajeran otra hamburguesa.

\- Creo que el que digas que dieciséis son pocos me hace sentir miserable por el hecho de que en el grupo del coro sólo somos siete. - Habló el chico de pelo morado. Espera ¿Grupo de coro?

\- Bonnie, cállate. - Le dijo el pelirrojo algo agresivo, para luego volver a mirarme con una sonrisa. - ¿Y? ¿Qué dices?

Me encogí de hombros, mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi refresco, sintiendo como el helado líquido daba una sensación de frescura a mi garganta.

\- No sé, puede ser, pero... - Dirigí mi vista hacia el de cabello morado. - Bonnie, dijiste algo de grupo de música ¿No es cierto? - Pregunté. La verdad, siempre me había gustado cantar. Era lo mejor que podía hacer. Y lo que más disfrutaba.

Él me miró con una sonrisa, mientras que Foxy rodaba los ojos.

\- Así es. Yo no canto mucho, pero suelo tocar bastante distintos instrumentos, pero la guitarra es mi especialidad.

Sonreí levemente.

\- Chicos, creo que me uniré a ambos.

\- ¡Genial! - Dijeron los dos al unísono. Yo solo reí, mientas que mi segunda hamburguesa llegaba.

\- Eso sí, tienes que adicionar para ambos clubs. - Informó Bonnie, comiendo algo de papas fritas.

\- No hay problema. La audición para el equipo de fútbol americano será pan comido, y la del club de música también.

\- ¿Que cantarás? - Preguntó el de ojos rojizos curiosos.

\- Um... -Pensé por unos segundos. Me encogí de hombros. - No sé, alguna canción que pueda impresionar.

Bonnie asintió, y siguió comiendo.

El resto de la tarde la pasé con ambos chicos. Para ser amigos de _ fueron muy simpáticos conmigo. Pensaba que me odiaban, pero al parecer no es así. Y joder que me reí con las estupideces de Foxy. Él sí que era de los buenos bromistas. Y Bonnie, pues, no parecía ser tan maduro. O sea, con Foxy parecían dos niños pequeños peleando por cualquier estupidez. Fue demasiado divertido.

Lástima que tuve que volver a mi casa.

* * *

**_Corto, pero bah, no estoy muy inspirada que digamos :'(_**

**_Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado uvu_**

**_Los comentarios no hacen daño a nadie ;)_**

**_Bye ;)_**

**_PD: Por cierto, eh... Si no contesto mucho por aquí, es porque me cuesta usar FF en la tablet, por eso, uso más Wattpad. Siempre es donde actualizo primero. Es que es más cómodo, así que, si no me ven muy presente por acá, allá siempre me encontrarán, Ahre. _**


End file.
